<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pedro Prompts by raggamuffin44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128084">Pedro Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44'>raggamuffin44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV), Prospect (2018), The Mandalorian (TV), Triple Frontier (2019), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Maxwell is a Softie, Pregnant Reader, Soft Mando, Threesome, insecure reader, people love angsty Whiskey for some reason, very angsty, will update as i add to these</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little prompts for some of Pedro Pascal's characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Whiskey/Reader, Catfish/Reader, Ezra (Prospect)/Reader, Ezra/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Max Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agent Whiskey - The Other Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on these prompts:</p><p>- “I’m sick of being the other girl/guy”</p><p>- “Don’t call me ‘princess’, asshole.”</p><p>—————</p><p>You’d been working with the Statesmen for 2 years now, rising through the ranks and proving yourself to be a valuable asset to the agency. In this quick climb up the ladder, you’d met Agent Whiskey, who turned the charm up to 11 whenever you were near.</p><p>At first you found his flirting endearing and you admittedly fell a little for him. But soon after, you’d realised he was the same with most of the women he laid his eyes on, and you swiftly built up a wall against his advances. You’d heard stories from other agents about Whiskey and how much of a ladies man he was, bringing home a new girl every week to satisfy his needs. </p><p>Whiskey, who preferred for you to call him Jack, had fallen for you. He laid the flirting on and you would always blush, but one day you turned cold, and started to ignore his comments and nicknames. He wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He enlisted Champ’s help, getting the older man to pretend he needed to speak to you about an upcoming mission.</p><p>When you arrived at the meeting room, it was empty, so you sat down in your usual seat and waited for Champ to arrive, reading the news on your phone to pass the time. When you heard the door open, you sat up straight and looked towards it with a smile on your face, only to see Jack enter the room. Your posture slumped slightly and you sighed, and Jack didn’t like to admit it but it broke his heart that you reacted to his presence like that.</p><p>You assumed Champ would be in tow, but when the door closed behind Jack and he walked to sit next to you at the table, your eyebrows knitted together, “Where’s Champ?”</p><p>“He’s not coming, princess. I wanted to-“</p><p>“<strong>Don’t call me ‘princess’, asshole.</strong>” You retaliated and he flinched a little at your harsh tone.</p><p>“Y/N, I wanted to speak to you about something…”</p><p>You leaned back in your chair, raising an eyebrow in response.</p><p>“Why’ve you’re been ignoring me?” His eyes pleaded with you and his tone was melancholy.</p><p>You took a deep breath and sighed, “I’m tired, Jack. Of the way you treat me.”</p><p>His brow furrowed, “I thought you liked the little flirts here and there.”</p><p>“I did, Jack. <em>Did</em>. When I thought it was just me. Then I realised I was just another conquest for you. Another girl to take to bed and then forget she exists. I’ve heard the stories… <strong>I’m sick of being the <em>other girl</em></strong>. It was never just me, and I’m sure it never will be.” You stood up and he grabbed your hand when you tried to leave.</p><p>“Darlin’, it’s always been you. Sure, I can be a bit flirty sometimes, but has anyone who told you those ‘stories’ seen me take a girl home since you started working with us? I’ve changed. And that’s because of <em>you</em>, Y/N. I think I love you.” He rubbed his fingers over your knuckles as he spoke, a small lopsided smile gracing his lips as he said your name.</p><p>“I can’t do this, Jack. I really can’t. I’m sorry, I just don’t think this could work.” You spoke softly as you reluctantly withdrew your hand from his grip and turned towards the door.</p><p>You walked away and once you were through the door, Jack closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands, sighing deeply, a stray tear falling down his cheek. He abruptly stood up, kicking his chair, sending it rolling across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.</p><p>You leaned against the doorframe once you were out of the room, wondering if you’d done the right thing. You head a loud noise come from inside the room, and you felt guilty for causing Jack distress, but you knew it was for the best. He’d move on, you were sure. You quickly turned around and made your way down the hallway, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agent Whiskey - Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whiskey accidentally says his dead wife's name during sex with the reader, and the reader leaves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first got together with Jack, you knew about the whole ordeal with his wife and unborn child, and you knew the trauma he’d carried with him since that day. He tried his best not to let it get in the way of your relationship, because he truly loved you more than anything else in the world. But sometimes, he couldn’t help but reminisce about what could have been, and he always felt awful when he had these thoughts, looking at you and realising he was so lucky to have you.</p><p>On most occasions, you could overlook it when he would suddenly grow cold, or when he’d get quiet and upset, and you knew he was thinking of her. It was grief, it affected everyone differently. You think because Jack threw himself into the Statesman life, he didn’t give himself the time to properly grieve for his wife, and that’s why it was all coming undone now, all these years later.</p><p>However, you couldn’t overlook it when he moaned <em>her</em> name while you were in bed. He was on top of you, pushing into you slowly and lovingly, caressing your skin, and peppering soft kisses along your jaw and your neck. When you ran your fingers through his hair, it slipped out of his mouth. It was quiet and you almost didn’t hear it. But once you saw the look on his face, you knew it had happened. He tried to carry on as if nothing had happened, but you pushed lightly on his shoulder, and breathed out a ragged “Jack, stop.”</p><p>He stopped moving and you rolled over so you were on top, before climbing off and grabbing your clothes from where they were scattered across the room, trying to make a hasty exit. You couldn’t find your shirt, and when you turned around you saw him sat on the edge of the bed facing you, with your shirt in his hands.</p><p>“Give it to me.” You tried to have a strong voice but it faltered, and you could feel the tears threatening to spill from your eyes.</p><p>“Please, Y/N, just talk to me.” He looked just as upset as you, and you almost caved.</p><p>“You’ve said enough, Jack.” You walked over to him and snatched the shirt from his grasp, but he grabbed your wrist before you could escape, pulling you into him and resting his head against your stomach. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you against him.</p><p>“Darlin’, please.” He spoke into your stomach. “We can talk about this. I’m so sorry.” You kept your hands by your side.</p><p>“Jack… I don’t blame you for this, I truly don’t. I want you to know that. I can’t even <em>begin</em> to imagine what that must have been like for you.“ You could feel the tears falling down your cheeks, and you could feel his tears against the skin of your stomach, “But I can’t be with you, Jack. Not like this. I could always look past the grief, and see you truly loved me, but this is too much. I can’t be happy in a relationship where I know I’m the second choice, and that I’ll never be enough for you.”</p><p>He pulled back to look up at you, and his red eyes pleaded with you, “You are enough, Y/N. I love you so much. Please don’t go.”</p><p>You managed to pull yourself out of his grip, “I love you, Jack. But this isn’t fair. On either of us. Neither of us will ever be truly happy with each other. As much as I want to go on pretending, it’s just prolonging the inevitable.” You tentatively placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into your touch, and you could feel the fresh tears fall and sink into your skin.</p><p>You bent down to give him one last kiss, before pulling away, “Goodbye, Jack.”</p><p>You left the bedroom, quickly getting dressed and grabbing a few of your belongings you sometimes kept there before leaving Jack’s apartment. When he came out of the bedroom and saw your keys on the counter, he knew he’d truly blown it, and he broke down completely. You weren’t coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mando - Not Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on these prompts:</p><p>- "we're not just friends, you know that"<br/>- "you're not alone. you never were."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know how to define your relationship with the Mandalorian. While there was no discussion about your feelings for one another, your actions spoke louder than words could. He would be so tender with you if you were injured while on a hunt and then rest with you, letting you lean against him, one of his arms wrapped around you. You would remove his armour so carefully when he was injured, making sure it was all accounted for while he rested.</p><p>On the rare occasion Mando actually slept in his cot, he would pull you in with him, shuffling so your back was against his chest before loosely wrapping his arm over you, where you would sometimes lace a hand with his. Those were the best nights of sleep either of you ever got while on the Crest. Once the Beskar was removed (apart from the helmet, of course), his body was so warm and it was so comforting to be pressed up against. Mando also loved the absolute calm that washed over him once he was laying with you. This was a rare occasion to begin with, but Mando started making a more conscious effort to come to bed more often, even if he didn’t actually sleep for most of the night. He was content to just lay there with you.</p><p>Despite all these little touches here and there and the fact that you sleep together, neither of you had ever brought up your feelings for one another. You tried to tell yourself it all meant nothing, and Mando was just being chivalrous. The bed-sharing was a little more difficult to explain away, but you just didn’t want to get your hopes up. You knew <em>The Way</em>. You knew Mando would never think of you beyond friendship. So you enjoyed the fleeting touches and the nights curled against him, waiting for the day they’d inevitably stop.</p><p>Mando was having a hard time containing how he felt. He was trying to be more open with you, trying to test boundaries and see how comfortable you were with certain things. He wondered if you felt the same way he did. He was sure the sleeping arrangements would mean you got the hint that he harboured deeper feelings for you. He was sure you felt the same, he felt how instantly calm you’d become in his arms and it sent a warmth through him, knowing he could provide you comfort.</p><p>One evening in the cockpit of the ship, the pair of you sat in a comfortable silence as you watched the stars go by in hyperspace.</p><p>“Hey Mando. You remember the first time we sat up here together? It seems like so long ago.” You reminisced, and he turned his chair to face you.</p><p>“I remember it well. I’m glad you took my offer. It’s been… nice having you around.” You blushed slightly at his comment.</p><p>“Sure you’re not tired of me yet?” You joked, but Mando could tell there was a hint of seriousness deep under the jovial tone in which you spoke.</p><p>“Of course not. Why would you say that?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” you tried to brush him off.</p><p>“Come on, you can tell me.” He reached a hand out to you slowly, lacing his fingers with yours.</p><p>“I… I’ve just always been so lonely. I never really had a real home of my own. I got so used to being alone, I shut myself off from people. And I don’t think I’ve gotten over that yet, I guess. I worry that someday you’ll get sick of me and drop me off at the closest port.”</p><p>“<strong>You’re not alone… you never were.</strong> The minute you stepped foot in the Crest, it was as much your home as it is mine.” His soft tone burrowed it’s way into the depths of your mind, where the loneliness had found a home, and it completely removed that sense of isolation. For the first time in a long time you felt truly wanted by someone.</p><p>“Thank you, Mando.” You squeezed his hand and looked up into his visor, and it never failed to amaze him how you always managed to look straight into his eyes. You were none the wiser, but every time you looked through that visor, you stared straight into his eyes. Nobody had ever been able to do that before.</p><p>“Din. My name is Din.” He spoke barely above a whisper, and you gave a small gasp as he revealed his real name to you.</p><p>“Din…” you tested the name out, and he came to the quick conclusion that he loved the way it sounded spilling from your lips, “It suits you.”</p><p>He chuckled at that, and a big grin appeared on your face, “How could you <em>possibly</em> know that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I can just feel it. I may not have ever seen your actual face, but I’ve <em>seen</em> you. The <em>real</em> you. The sweet, tender, gentle man somewhere within that Beskar. That’s the man I fell in love wi-” he was taken aback by your confession, and you were too, judging by the look on your face, “Ignore that. I didn’t mean to say that. Let’s just take a rewind there. Back to your regularly scheduled friendship.” You tried to laugh it off, and make a joke of it, pulling your hand from his, but he tightened his grip, forcing your gaze back to his with a hand under your chin.</p><p>“<strong>We’re not just friends. You know that.</strong> You must know that by now. I love you too, Y/N.” His tone grew even softer and you thought you might combust, because you had no idea the modulator was capable of showing this softer side Din had.</p><p>Hearing him say those words almost gave you whiplash, and you abruptly threw yourself forward into his arms. It was an awkward angle but Din wrapped his arms around you nonetheless, pulling you in tightly.</p><p>“Thank you, Din.” He heard you speak into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”</p><p>He simply pulled you even tighter, and that was a good enough response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mando - Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader thinks Mando has feelings for Omera, and gets a little bit tipsy in her upset state. Mando comforts her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been on Sorgan for just over a week now, helping prepare the people in the small village for a fight with the raiders who’d terrorised their isolated village. One of the women of the village, Omera, had graciously offered to house you, Mando and the Child while you stayed in the village. She brought you all food and made sure you were comfortable. She was a very sweet woman, and she seemed to gravitate towards Mando.</p><p>You wouldn’t consider yourself the jealous type, but seeing the way the pair of them interacted made your heart sink in your chest slightly. You’d developed feelings for Mando during your time on the Crest, and you were excited about settling on Sorgan for a little while with him and the Child, hopefully keeping away from the Imps who pursued you. You’d been wondering about maybe admitting to him how you felt after being on Sorgan for a while, but that plan was thrown out the window when you were enlisted by the village. And now you’d seen the way he acted around Omera, you’re glad you hadn’t said anything before, figuring he clearly didn’t feel the same back.</p><p>This all led to you drinking a lot of spotchka one day after a morning full of training for the attack. You were sat on the decking outside your hut, watching the children of the village gleefully play with the Child. A smile etched your features as you watched how happy the Child was here. He was able to roam and play like a child should be able to, and it made you sad knowing you’d probably move on soon and he’d be cooped up in the Crest again. This somber thought only made you drink more.</p><p>You wouldn’t say you were drunk, but you were on your way there when Din approached the hut. His helmet dipped slightly as he took in your form, lounging across the threshold of your hut, a tankard sat by your side.</p><p>“<strong>Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?</strong>” His tone seemed genuine, but you swore you could hear the smirk in his voice. He slowly made his way to the ground, mirroring your position on the opposite side of the entrance to the hut.</p><p>“Ahhhh you know… jus-st thinking about life. And how I’m the unluckiest s-son of a bitch in the parsec.” There was a slight slur to your voice as you spoke to Mando.</p><p>“And how’s that?” He turned to face you, and you swore he looked right into your soul when the visor landed on you.</p><p>“How I’m… in love with a man who I thought wouldn’t love another… but then I saw him with another woman and I realised he could love someone, but just not me.” You picked your tankard up and downed what was left in it, and subtly brushing away a tear that had fallen down your cheek.</p><p>You tried to stand to make your way into the hut to take a nap, but Mando’s gloves hand shot out to grab your bare wrist, and your heart fluttered at the sensation of it.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You, Mando. I love you, and I know it’s stupid and I know you don’t feel the same. I’m home sleep this off and head to town later, and hitch a ride out of here, and you can stay with Omera and the Child.” You gave him a soft smile, but your eyes spoke the truth, and that was the deep sadness behind them.</p><p>“Y/N, you’ve got it all wrong…” his soft tone shocked you enough to stay rooted where you were, silently begging for him to continue.</p><p>“I’ve felt the same for some time now too. Seeing how you are with the Child makes me feel strange. There’s always been a feeling deep in my chest ever since you joined me and I tried to ignore it, I was conflicted about what it was I was actually feeling. I didn’t really know what it was until last week when I saw you with him and the village children, and they were teaching you a dance. You looked so happy and peaceful with them, and it hit me that what I was feeling was love. For you, Y/N.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“<strong>You’re the only one.</strong> Once I realised, everything became so clear to me. The way my heart hammers when you’re near me, when you patch me up after a hunt, when you slowly force me out of the cockpit to go and rest while you pilot the Crest. The way you are with the Child, like he’s your own. Like he’s ours. You’re my found family, and I’d lay down my life for the both of you, in a heartbeat.” He reached for your other hand while he spoke, and you graciously accepted it, loving the feeling of him brushing his gloved thumbs over your knuckles.</p><p>“You truly mean it, Mando?” You we’re still in disbelief, searching for signs in the visit, though you knew it was a pointless exercise.</p><p>“<em>Of course, cyar’ika.</em>” His voice grew even softer, and you slowly manoeuvred yourself so you were leaned against him, head on his shoulder and he tentatively wrapped an arm around you, settling his helmeted head lightly upon yours.</p><p>The pair of you sat there watching the sun go down, and after playing with the other children, your own little tyke came slowly trudging down the path that lad to your hut, until he came up and nestled into your lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Agent Whiskey - Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>- "you make me nervous and happy and horny all at the same time and it's confusing as fuck sometimes."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had only recently joined the Statesman, but had been promoted pretty quickly. Now Ginger Ale had moved up to take Tequila’s place in the field, you had been chosen from the lower ranked agents to move up and take her place as the tech expert.</p><p>You were almost always found in your lab, working on new projects that could help the team out in the field. You may as well be living in your lab, the sheer amount of time you spend in there, in all honesty. You’re constantly helping to give weapons some creative updates. You’ll admit, after spending some time with Merlin and seeing the gadgets they had over at the Kingsman, you were a <em>little</em> jealous. You slaved over your work, trying to make cool new weapons for the team to use.</p><p>You’d also caught the eye of one particular Statesman. Whiskey could <em>also</em> often be found in your lab. He would claim he was just curious about the new weapons you were making - though you figured this was a lie, since he always turned down new weapons, favouring his trusty whip and lasso. But you couldn’t see why else he’d be in your lab at least once a day just chatting to you while you worked. Until one day, when Ginger made a remark about Whiskey having a bit of a crush on you, but you rolled your eyes and carried on with your work, only giving it a moments thought before laughing at the idea (but also secretly wishing it could be true). Within minutes of her leaving your lab, Jack appeared with a hot drink in hand.</p><p>Your eyes widened when they caught sight of the mug in his hands, and you graciously accepted it when he handed it to you, sighing after the first sip, “Thank you, Jack.”</p><p>“No problem at all, darlin’. Can’t have you dying of thirst down here.” He smirked as he perched himself on your work bench.</p><p>You felt your cheeks heat up, and if questioned, you’d say it was the drink already working it’s magic, but you knew it was the cowboy sat in front of you that drew this reaction from you every time he came in here.</p><p>“What are you up to today, sugar?” He gestured to the blueprints you had spread over your bench.</p><p>“New prototypes for you guys’ belt buckles. I was inspired by the watches they have over the pond. If you press the button on the back, it’ll flash and temporarily blind and shock whoever’s in front of you.” You pointed to the various mechanisms and calibrations you’d worked out, and Jack hopped down from the bench and stood behind you, leaning over your shoulder.</p><p>You were acutely aware of his body leaning over yours, and you felt the heat rise up your cheeks once again. You were doing an okay job of controlling yourself, until he reached an arm around you to grab a blueprint from underneath the one you were currently showing him.</p><p>“And what is this?” He asked with an incredulous tone, and you could hear the smirk as his whole body pressed against yours lightly while he flattened the paper out before moving back a little, though his arms were now resting on the table either side of you, caging you in.</p><p>This flustered you more than you cared to admit, “I-uh… I know you’re set in your ways, but I was thinking a lot about your whip-“ you gasped when you realised what you’d said, and you heard a low chuckle escape his throat.</p><p>“Uhhh, well your lasso is obviously a lot more updated than the whip, so I was workshopping ideas for how to update the whip. This would, uhhh, give it a current, and it would give a bit of a shock if you were to hit someone with it. It has lots of settings, varying from tiny dull shocks, to very fatal ones.” You quickly ducked under his arm and moved to your other desk to grab the prototype, and breathed a little bit easier now you weren’t so close to him. He was so warm, and it was such a nice feeling being so close to him, almost completely pressed against him, and you wish it didn’t fluster you so much.</p><p>Evidently, you’d zoned out thinking about him, because now he was stood directly in front of you, waving a hand in front of your face, and you flinched back.</p><p>“Sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to scare you there, you zoned out on me. Everything okay?” His lopsided smile only made your blush intensify, and you knew he’d noticed when his smile turned to a smirk.</p><p>“I’m good!” You tried to turn around and place the whip back down, but Jack grabbed your hands and kept you facing him.</p><p>“Are you sure everything’s okay, sugar?” The combination of his furrowed eyebrows, lopsided smile, and thumbs rubbing small circles over your knuckles all made you blurt out how you felt, instant regret washing over you once you’d spoken them aloud.</p><p>“I like you, Jack. And it’s so embarrassing but <strong>you make me nervous and happy and horny all at the same time and it’s confusing as fuck sometimes.</strong>” Your mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape once you realised what you’d actually admitted to, and when you tried to escape his grip, it only tightened. You dropped your head, looking at your hands, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Is that true, doll?” You could hear the smile in his voice, and it made you cringe, because you were expecting to see a smug smirk when you looked up, but when you finally lifted your eyes to meet his, you were met with the most genuine smile you’d ever seen on his face. His eyes were warm and genuine and you simply nodded, too stunned to say anything.</p><p>He slowly leaned down towards you, giving you enough time to pull away if he’d made a misjudgment, but you closed the gap, reaching your hands up to his hair and he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.</p><p>He pulled away, breathless, “You have <em>no idea</em> how long I’ve wanted to do that, doll.”</p><p>“Me too.” You laughed as you stared up into his chocolate eyes, and the smile that adorned his features was the most beautiful thing you think you’d ever seen.</p><p>“How about we give this a test run?” He smirks as he picks up the whip you’d dropped on the floor only moments before.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> have private access to the soundproof weapons testing lab all afternoon?” You raised an eyebrow and Jack’s jaw dropped, before he abruptly picked you up and carried you over to the lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Javier - Surprise Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're Javi's (pregnant) wife, and he keeps you quiet at work through fear of your safety. But you visit him at work, with your son, and fluff ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier kept his private life just that. <em>Private.</em> He didn’t want you to get involved with any of his work. It was too dangerous. People at work <em>knew</em> he was married - he wore his ring proudly. And they knew he had a kid too, since Javi had mentioned him on the rare occasion. But that’s as much as anyone at work knew. Even Steve only knew a few other scant details. It’s not to say that Javi didn’t trust Steve, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. He’d trust Steve with his life. But he doesn’t want anyone knowing too much about his little family, for fear that the information could get into the wrong hands, and you’re put in danger. Your basic information is in the embassy system, for legal reasons, but Javi asked to keep it completely hidden from anyone who didn’t need to see it.</p><p>As a result of this, Javi had no photos on his desk of you or your son. Sometimes he considered it, when he’d see Steve look lovingly at a photo he had of Connie and Olivia when he’s stressed, but ultimately he was doing it to protect you. He didn’t even have a photo in his wallet, for fears he’s kidnapped and they use the photo to find you and use you to get information from him.</p><p>You understand why Javi does it, but you wish you could get to know people from his work. He talks about Steve a lot, and you wish you could meet him. Connie seems lovely too, and you’d love to go have dinner with Steve and Connie someday, but Javi is so protective of you and your son. <em>And</em> the little one on the way.</p><p>You know Javi is very stressed at the moment, and you’re trying to figure out a way to help him. There’s a lot going on at the embassy and he’s constantly having shit thrown his way. There’s also the stress of the new baby coming soon, and you know Javi is so excited about having another kid, but you know he’s gonna be terrified about having another person to protect and shield from his work.</p><p>Javi hasn’t been sleeping much recently, and you’ve noticed he hasn’t been eating either, too engrossed in his work that he just forgets to eat sometimes. He’ll often spend as much time as he physically can laying in bed with you in the morning before he has to leave for work, which means he often doesn’t eat breakfast. And you know he doesn’t go out for lunch on most days, so oftentimes, whatever you cook in the evening is his only meal of the day.</p><p>So today, you decided you were going to make him lunch and take it to work for him. You knew the office would be a bit quieter today, Javi had mentioned a lot of the guys were out collecting intel, so you wouldn’t come into contact with many of his colleagues. Your son helped you make Javi’s lunch, and he drew a little picture to put in the bag too. You also made some extra food in case Steve wanted any too. You packed it all up and you both went on your way.</p><p>You walked into the embassy and showed some ID, and after some initial scrutiny you were let in and guided towards Javi and Steve’s office. You reach the door, which is ajar, and knock lightly. You hear a “Come in.” in a familiar voice and slowly open the door. As soon as your son catches sight of Javi, he bolts at him, and Javi doesn’t react until your son practically leaps into his lap. You follow in, smiling at Javi and placing the bag of food on his desk once you get to him.</p><p>“Afternoon, <em>mi amor</em>.” You beam at him and chuckle at his confused, but happy expression.</p><p>“This is a surprise, <em>hermosa</em>.” He reaches a hand out for you and pulls you towards him, kissing you lightly as you lean down. A cough from across the room has Javi pulling away from you.</p><p>“Murphy, this is my wife, Y/N, and our son, Diego.”</p><p>Steve walks over with a big smile on his face. He starts to extend his hand out, but you wrap your arms around him in a hug and he reciprocates, “It’s lovely to finally meet you, Steve. I’ve heard so much about you and Connie.”</p><p>“All good things, I hope.” He raises an eyebrow as you pull away.</p><p>“Oh, for sure. The amount Javi talks about you, I’m worried he’s gonna leave me for <em>you</em> one of these days!” You wink</p><p>Steve smirks at Javi as he sits back down at his desk, “<em>Is that so?</em> How interesting…”</p><p>Javi covers Diego’s eyes with one hand and flips Steve the bird with the other, before uncovering Diego’s eyes and placing a kiss atop the young boy’s head, “What are you doing here, <em>pollito</em>?” He laughs at the offended look on your son’s face.</p><p>“<em>La comida!</em>” Diego announced and jumped off of Javi’s lap to grab the bag you’d placed on his desk.</p><p>“Lunch! For me?” Javi acted surprise, as if he hadn’t already smelt the food from the second you brought it in.</p><p>“<em>Si, papá</em>!” He nodded excitedly as he grabbed his drawing out of the bag and shoved it into Javi’s hand. It was mostly scribbles but you could vaguely make out three people, but by Javi’s face, you’d think he’d been given a Van Gogh.</p><p>“Is this me, you and mamá?” He asked with wide eyes and a big smile, and Diego nodded again.</p><p>“This is amazing, little man. Thank you.” Javi stands and goes to pin it up on the corkboard on the wall, before reaching for Diego and picking him up.</p><p>You start taking the food out of the bag, placing a container and cutlery on Steve’s desk, “I know you work your ass off down here, and if you’re anything like Javi, you go most of the day without eating, so please, have some of this.”</p><p>“Thank you, Y/N.” Steve smiles up at you before digging into the food, humming with content.</p><p>Javi sits down at his desk and tucks into his own food, letting Diego have the occasional bite. You pitch up a chair and make mindless conversation with both men as they eat.</p><p>“Do you know what you’re having?” Steve gestures towards your stomach.</p><p>You and Javi both shake your heads, “We want it to be a surprise.” You whisper the last part, “I hope it’s a girl though.” and Javi smirks from his desk.</p><p>As you watch him eat, you sigh in relief because you’re glad Javi reacted so well to this whole idea. There was a nagging feeling in the back of your brain that he’d be angry at you for turning up here when he’s tried so hard to keep you safe. But when he saw Diego run at him and his face lit up the way it did, you knew you’d made the right decision.</p><p>Steve also invited the three of you to have dinner at his and Connie’s place the following evening, and you quickly agreed, giggling when at Javi when he groaned.</p><p>“I already get enough of Murphy here. And now we have to have <em>dinner</em> with him?” He sighed deeply but had a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>“Thought you talked about me <em>constantly</em> at home, Peña?” Steve winked before excusing himself to go to the bathroom, and you grab his now empty food container from his desk.</p><p>“You’re paying for that comment later, <em>cariña</em>.” Javi practically growls into your ear as he sneaks up behind you.</p><p>“I look forward to it, <em>mi amor</em>.” You smirk back at him and peck him on the lips before packing all the containers away. Steve came back and you and Diego said your goodbyes before leaving the boys in peace.</p><p>Steve laughed before speaking, “She’s got you wrapped around her finger, Peña.”</p><p>Javi only raised his hand and gave Steve his second middle finger of the afternoon, but he smiled to himself as he carried on with his paperwork, knowing Steve was completely right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oberyn and Ellaria - First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some headcanons for the first time you're with Oberyn and Ellaria.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- you were initially brought to Oberyn and Ellaria as one of several choices for their pleasure</p><p>- when you were disrobed in front of them, you were initially shy about being exposed to everyone in the room, and that is what drew the pair of them to you</p><p>- they chose you and immediately sent everybody else out of the chambers and beckoned you to join them on the bed</p><p>- you approached them tentatively, eyes facing the ground</p><p>- Oberyn was the first to touch you as you crawled onto the bed</p><p>- you were shocked by his soft touch as he gently placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your face so you were looking into his eyes</p><p>- ‘What is wrong, my dove?’ He practically purred as he ran a gentle hand down your arm and laced his fingers with yours, keeping his other hand on your cheek</p><p>- you’re about to stutter a reply when Ellaria appears behind you, running her dainty fingers up your spine, where she places a soft kiss at the nape of your neck</p><p>- you take a deep breath as Oberyn brings your hand up to his mouth and kisses your knuckles lovingly, as Ellaria continues to caress your back</p><p>- ‘I don’t want to disappoint you, my Prince.’ you mutter and both of them stop their ministrations, and you sigh at the loss of their soft touches</p><p>- ‘<em>Nonsense</em>, little dove.’ you feel Ellaria’s breath on your bare shoulder, and it sends a chill through you</p><p>- ‘Ellaria is right, my love. We are all here to enjoy ourselves, there can be no disappointment in that.’ Oberyn leaned in and captured your lips in his, kissing you passionately and pulling your body flush with his</p><p>- as he did so, Ellaria was quick to remove her dress before pressing herself against your back and adorning your shoulders and neck with kisses and little bites, running her hands across your skin before they finally landed on your breasts, and she tugged lightly on your nipples, pulling a gasp from your lips</p><p>- Oberyn smiled into the kiss before pulling away, thoroughly enjoying the sight of you and Ellaria before him</p><p>- Ellaria slowly leaned back to lay down, pulling you with her so your back was flush with her chest, and she parted your legs with her own, before reaching a hand down to run her fingers through your folds, and you moaned lewdly at her touch</p><p>- Oberyn quickly stripped himself of his own robes before joining the pair of you again, laying down with his head between your thighs</p><p>- the sight alone had you moaning, but your breath was caught in your throat once Oberyn actually put his mouth on you</p><p>- with him between your thighs and Ellaria behind you, kissing and biting at your neck and whispering sinful things into your ear, you were coming undone in no time</p><p>- and certainly not for the only time that night</p><p>- the pair of them didn’t let up until you came several times, only pausing once you were crying from the overstimulation</p><p>- then they stopped, allowing you to calm down while they finished each other off before drawing a cooling bath for all three of you to enjoy</p><p>- Oberyn got in first and Ellaria helped lay you in, so your back was against Oberyn’s chest, and she got in after you, and the pair of them washed you, Ellaria kissing you often, and Oberyn littering your neck with small kisses and licks where Ellaria had left marks earlier, and you almost fell asleep from their soothing touches</p><p>- then they got you ready for bed, and you spent the night soundly asleep pressed against both their bodies</p><p>- after that night, you became a regular member of their sexual endeavours, but you meant more to the pair of them than any of the others they brought in for their chambers, and they took every opportunity to show you how much they cared for you, showering you with affection whenever they could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mando - Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader dies in front of Din.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been briefly stopped off on some backwater planet after one of the Crest’s engines failed. While it was being fixed, you, Din and the Child were laying low in a small cantina in a nearby town. You were briefly opening the Child’s crib to give him pieces of food before closing it again, hoping not to draw too much attention to him. Din kept watch of the cantina, looking out for anyone who would try their luck at taking the Child. At one point, when you opened the crib to give the child a small piece of food, you poked your tongue out and made a face at him and he babbled in response before you shut the crib again, smiling to yourself. Din felt his heart beat like a jackhammer inside his chest at the sight, loving how sweet you were with the Child.</p><p>Though in this case, your little distraction would prove to have <em>fatal</em> consequences. While Din spent those few seconds watching how you interacted with the Child, a Rodian with a tracking fob entered the cantina, and managed to slip unnoticed by Din. This bounty hunter stayed hidden along the far wall of the cantina, and turned his tracking fob off once he caught sight of the crib in front of you, knowing his prize was there. The gleaming wall of Beskar sat a few feet away was the definite giveaway he was in the right place, and the visor of the Mandalorian’s helmet had yet to settle on the Rodian, so he was able to sneak closer to the table without rousing suspicion.</p><p>It was too late by the time Din noticed. A single blaster shot came from across the cantina and hit you square in your shoulder. You were lucky you’d just leaned over to grab more food off of your plate, or it would’ve hit the centre of your chest. For that, you guess you have to be thankful, but you had no time. Din was quick to grab his blaster and shoot the Rodian dead before helping you up and rushing out of the cantina, heading towards the Crest, and praying to the Maker the repairs were completed.</p><p>He walked just ahead of you, but keeping you in his peripheral as you walked quickly back to the Crest. He could tell you were in pain, and he could see the blood trickling down your arm and staining your tunic, and he started to walk faster, concerned by your silence as you walked. Din had hooked you up with your own vambrace, similar to his own one, so you could also control some of the ship’s controls, but more importantly - the Child’s crib, if he was ever away from you and the Child collecting a bounty. The crib was currently linked to your vambrace, and following closely next to you while Din paid more attention to your surroundings. He had a bad feeling about the walk back through the town centre after what just happened, and he kept his rifle in his hands as he walked, and you kept your own good hand ready by your holster.</p><p>You’re nearing the edge of town, and the Crest is in sight when you hear the familiar beeping of a tracking fob ring through your ears. <em>Several</em> tracking fobs, actually. In your peripheral, you start to see figures emerging from doorways and following you. You reach the town gate and there are various men stood there, hands on weapons, and you and Din come to a halt. Your lift your bad arm up, and rest it atop the crib, wincing at the effort. Din doesn’t miss this action, and behind the unforgiving glare of the helmet, he’s desperately trying to work out an escape strategy where neither you or the Child get hurt.</p><p>“<em>Mandalorian!</em>” A booming voice emanates from the heavily armoured man in front of you, “Give us the bounty, and you may pass to your ship, with no harm befalling you or your partner.”</p><p>You’re breathing heavily, panic setting in your chest, but Din’s modulated voice soothes you slightly, “I can’t do that.”</p><p>“That’s a shame...” the same man speaks again and gives an imperceptible nod to one of his accomplices, and before you know it, you’ve taken a blaster shot to your right knee. You scream and drop to the ground, and Din aims his rifle at the leader, pulling his blaster out and pointing it at the man who just shot you.</p><p>“How about <em>now</em>, Mandalorian?” He speaks with threat lacing his tone, smirking.</p><p>“Tell your men to stand down, this isn’t a fair fight.” Din countered, putting away his blaster as a sign of goodwill, slowly moving towards you but keeping a tight grip on his rifle.</p><p>A blaster shot hit the ground between you and Din and he held a hand up, indicating he wouldn’t move any closer to you. He moved back to his original spot at the gesture of the man in front of you, whose blaster was now smoking.</p><p>“I thought you did well with odds such as these, Mando.” The man scoffed, and several of his buddies laughed in response. Din only glanced between them and you, watching you rip some material from your tunic and wrapping it tightly around your knee, grimacing as you did so.</p><p>As you did so, a bounty hunter approached the crib, and you pulled your blaster on him. He immediately responded by pulling his own blaster, and you stared down the barrel with intent, “Go ahead. You’ll be dead within seconds.” He looked up and saw Mando now had the rifle pointed in his direction, and he lowered his aim, preferring not to be disintegrated.</p><p>You slowly make it to your feet (with some trouble), which makes the majority of the bounty hunters shift their aim from Din to you. He takes this opportunity to set off his whistling birds, which take out a large amount of the men surrounding you, and you manage to kill a few more as you limp towards the Crest, Din following behind you.</p><p>You start to breathe a sigh of relief as the Crest gets closer, before you see an explosive drop to the floor right before your feet. You know you don’t have enough time to get yourself away from it, so in the few seconds you have, you cover the crib with your body, hoping to brace it from most of the impact.</p><p>Din has just killed the last bounty hunter, turning to walk to the ship with you when the explosion goes off and you’re thrown Maker-knows how far in the air with the crib. He screams your name and runs after you.</p><p>The crib remains undamaged, and the Child pokes his head out, seemingly okay. Din thanks the Maker for that, but immediately panics once he reaches you, and you’re hardly moving. He falls to his knees, and pulls you into his lap, looking at the puddle of blood that lays on the ground underneath you. Your clothing is littered with rips and tears, and the sight of your blood staining your clothes makes Din’s voice shake.</p><p>“Can you hear me, <em>cyar’ika</em>?” His panicked voice is barely audible through his panic.</p><p>A gloved hand comes to rest on your cheek as you look up at him. He can see the pain behind your eyes, but you smile up at him nevertheless , and reach a shaky arm up to rest on the side of his helmet, the rough edge to your voice pulls tears from his eyes in a steady stream down his cheeks, “Get the... child safe, Din. D-d-on’t worry a-about me. I’ll always be... here...” your hand drops to his cuirass and you pat it lovingly above where his heart is.</p><p>“I can’t leave you, <em>mesh’la</em>. There’s so much I need to tell you. <em>So much</em>. I-I...” a sob escapes his lips and he can’t finish the sentiment as your arm falls back limply to your lap and tears escapes your own eyes.</p><p>“<em>I know</em>, Din. M-me too.” You know what he’s going to say, and you know he needs to hear it from you too, so you spend your dying breath letting him know.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>.” He speaks it into the air but it’s too late. Your chest no longer rises and falls. No more tears escape your eyes. But there is peace in your features, and he hopes that in death, you truly did know how much he loved you.</p><p>He sits for a while, just crying with your limp body pulled against his chest, before he slowly removes his helmet and places a tentative kiss on your lips, feeling his tears drop onto your skin. He knows there’s nobody around to see his face, but honestly, he wouldn’t care at this point. He’s already lost you, what’s losing his Creed when he’s lost his lifeline.</p><p>He allows himself to sit there for a little while longer, wondering how you would have reacted to his face. How you would’ve kissed him back and told him you loved him too. But it was too late for that. He wiped his cheeks and put his helmet back on, before carrying your body back to the ship, refusing to bury you on this skughole planet. The crib follows closely behind, with the Child looking confusingly up at your limp body laying in Din’s arms.</p><p>He lays you in your cot and climbs to the cockpit, feeling the weight of the day finally hit him as he slumps in the pilot’s seat. Once the ship is in the air, and he removes his helmet again, he finally allows himself to break down, sobs wracking his body as he replays the moment over and over again, forcing himself to relive the pain.</p><p>He doesn’t really know where he’s going until he lands the Crest and walks out to see a pile of rocks with a pair of goggles placed atop them. He sets to work and buries you next to Kuill, and he sits there until it gets dark, talking to the both of you as if you were there. Before he climbs the ramp to the Crest, he places your trademark vambrace on top of your grave, smiling sadly down at it before he turns away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Catfish - Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from tumblr based on the song 'Lovesick' by All About Maggie.<br/>Reader and Frankie have been friends since high school, and have secretly loved each other since then too. Feelings come out when Frankie breaks down after his drug stint and he stays with Reader for a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Frankie were best friends throughout high school and college. You’ve been pretty much attached at the hip the whole time you’ve known one another. Even when he went off and served in the special forces, you still kept in contact as much as you could, and whenever he was back, he’d come to see you and stay with you for a little while before leaving again. You met the boys a few times too, and they were all hilarious, and you grew close to them over the years too.</p><p>As you got older, the pair of you grew even closer, relying on the other as a source of comfort for any troubles you were going through. The biggest of these was when he started using and his licence was revoked. That night, he knocked on your apartment door, and as soon as you opened it, he all but collapsed into your arms, sobbing. He admitted the stress of the job had gotten to him badly, and he made a mistake and it just went downhill. You held him as he cried, and you reminded him that you were <em>always</em> there for him, no matter what. That you were going to help clean him up. That he didn’t need the drugs, when you were always going to be there when he needed something to distract him from the job.</p><p>After that night, you made him move in with you for the foreseeable future and you helped get him back on his feet, and he was starting to feel better. And being with him for such an extended period made your teenage crush on Frankie come back in full swing. It didn’t help that you slept in the same bed, either. Since you only had a one-bedroom apartment, and neither of you were in a financial position for anything more, you had to make do with the one bed while he stayed with you. The bed was big enough, sure, but waking up in the morning and having Frankie right there next to you, hair sticking in every which way and snoring lightly made you feel like you were 16 again.</p><p>You’d loved Frankie since the day you met him, and nothing had changed since that day. You still felt exactly the same as that first day, and you knew you always would. Despite the awful things he went through in the special forces, Frankie grew softer as he aged, and it only made him more attractive to you. And having him living with you now made it all the worse. Seeing this domestic side to him had you feeling all types of ways. And a few instances had you wondering if he maybe held the same feeling back for you.</p><p>After about a week of him moving in with you, you awoke one morning to find Frankie spooning you. He had an arm wrapped tightly around your waist, and your back was pressed to his stomach. You blushed profusely and managed to pry yourself from his grip and quietly get out of bed. You were always an affectionate pair, and physical contact was always there. You were always hugging and sharing seats, and even back in college when he’d come visit you, you’d stay in the same bed too. But this was different. This felt so <em>intimate</em>. But you put it down to him having a warm body next to him for the first time in god knows how long.</p><p>Then you went with Frankie to meet with the boys for the first time in a few years, and when he told them he was living with you, you couldn’t help but notice some of the looks the guys gave each other. For ex-special forces, they sure weren’t subtle. That got you thinking a little more, but you put it down to wishful thinking.</p><p>What finally did it for you was a night you woke up in the early hours of the morning and noticed the bed was empty beside you. You padded quietly to the living room where Frankie was sprawled over the sofa, on the phone to someone. He had a hand over his face as he spoke, so didn’t notice you stood in the doorway, and when you heard what he was saying, you stepped back and listened out of his view.</p><p>“<em>Come on,</em> Santi. <em>I can’t.</em> She’s my best friend.... Yeah, well what if you’re wrong? I can’t risk it, man. She means too much to me. If I fucked this up, I’d never forgive myself. She’d never see me that way, man. She’d have said something by now if she felt the same!.... yeah I know <em>I</em> haven’t, but I’m a pussy! She’s the bravest fucking woman I’ve ever met. And she deserves someone better than me.”</p><p>Your heart sank as you heard the way he spoke about himself, but his words, and what you assume was a grilling from Santi on the other end of the line confirmed that your feelings were reciprocated. You heard him say goodbye to Santi and you rushed back to bed quietly, tucking yourself back under the sheets and pretending to be asleep as you heard his footsteps padding down the hallway as he came back to bed.</p><p>He slowly lowered himself into bed, and you tried your best to even out your breathing as he moved about, pulling the sheets over himself, and you were doing a pretty good job of pretending to be asleep until he reached a hand out to touch your exposed shoulder and you flinched slightly.</p><p>“Are you awake?” he whispered.</p><p>“...yeah.” you replied after a pause and turned to face him, just about seeing his features in the dark of the room.</p><p>“Did <em>I</em> wake you up?” he asked softly.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You know my body hates me and decides to wake me at all hours of the night.”</p><p>“Oh, good. Well, not <em>good</em>, but good that it wasn’t <em>me</em>- you know what I mean.” he sighs and you chuckle at his exasperated tone.</p><p>You lay there in silence for a few minutes, and you have an internal battle about bringing it up or not, but it’s eating you alive, and now you know he feels the same, you just want to ask him.</p><p>“How’s Santi?” you ask abruptly.</p><p>“He’s alri- <em>wait, what</em>?” It dawned on him that you could only be asking if you heard him on the phone. He prays you didn’t hear the last little bit of his call.</p><p>“I heard you on the phone, Frankie.” He could tell from your tone that you’d heard what he hoped you hadn’t.</p><p>There’s a pause and a very quiet “<em>Fuck...</em>” falls from his lips in response, and he flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling before he speaks again.</p><p>“Listen, if you heard what I think you heard...<em>shit</em>... if you want me to leave, I can.”</p><p>“Frankie, I don’t want that.” you reached out and placed your hand on his cheek, pulling his face so he’s looking at you.</p><p>“But-” he goes to speak but you lean forward and press your lips against his to silence him.</p><p>He’s frozen in his place and you pull back, “I feel the same, Frankie.”</p><p>“You do?” he sounds breathless.</p><p>“Do I need to kiss you again?”</p><p>“...<em>maybe</em>?” you hear his smirk and you lean in again, and he kisses you back this time, and he’s so gentle. You almost want to cry that you’ve been deprived of his kiss for so long. Of <em>him</em> for so long.</p><p>He pulls back this time, but reaches to pull your body closer to his, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”</p><p>“If it’s anywhere near as long as I have too, then I might have an idea.” you bury your head in his chest and he pulls you even closer to him.</p><p>“And don’t <em>ever</em> say you’re not deserving of love, Francisco Morales. You deserve everything.”</p><p>“That’s what Santi said.” he chuckled lowly as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.</p><p>“He’s a smart man.”</p><p>“Let’s not go that far. And <em>definitely</em> don’t tell him you said that.”</p><p>You laughed into his chest, “I love you Frankie. I always have.”</p><p>“Since we were kids?” his voice falters a little.</p><p>“Since we were kids.” you repeated back to him, looking up at him.</p><p>“Me too... <em>God</em>, what a waste. Think of all the time we could have been together if we hadn’t been a pair of idiots.” he captures your lips once more.</p><p>“We’ve got each other now.” you whisper against his lips when you pull away.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>... and I love you too.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He shuffles onto his back again, you tucked securely into his side, and he lets a few tears escape his eyes once he feels your breathing even out. He’d driven himself crazy all these years with self-loathing and feelings of worthlessness, and you’d always been there for him. You were his rock, and now he knew you felt the same, he’d never stop telling you how much he loved you. He couldn’t believe his luck. He soon fell asleep, and it was the best damn night’s sleep he’d had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ezra - Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Ezra have settled down, but the memories of the moon still haunt you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Ezra had settled on a small patch of land with a cottage on a remote planet, far away from the reaches of space you were used to after years of prospecting together. He had initially hired you as an assistant, after what happened with his arm, and you proved a valuable asset to have with him. He had a rough time after he lost his arm, and he felt empty, not knowing what to do with himself, not knowing how to feel worthwhile if he couldn’t do the one thing he was good at anymore.</p><p>Then you came along, needing passage to the moon, and you graciously accepted his offer of a partnership. He was so grateful for you, and he insisted you take a bigger share of the profits than him when you finally made it back to the contractor to hand off the Aurelac. You both went your separate ways for a few months, but as fate would have it, you came together again, realising that prospecting was what you were both best at.</p><p>Soon into that second trip, you had been badly injured by other prospectors and Ezra had admitted his feelings for you, while you recovered in your makeshift camp. From then on, you were a formidable pair, and your prospecting endeavours only grew more successful. You did some things you weren’t proud of while on that moon and they still haunt you to this day. Even now you and Ezra are settled far away from anybody else, and <em>happy</em>, you still can’t escape the things you did on that moon.</p><p>It was the middle of the night and after a particularly rough nightmare, you had poured yourself a drink and taken yourself out to your garden, sitting down in the grass and basking in the moonlight. As you looked up at the pale moon before you, you couldn’t help but think of <em>that</em> moon and the time you spent there. Your gaze dropped to the floor beneath you and you sighed. It was stupid, and you knew it was. Nobody would judge you for what you did on that moon. It was <em>survival</em>. That was the harsh reality of prospecting. It was a dangerous job, and you had to do what you had to do to survive. You grew especially violent when Ezra’s life was threatened, and you shook your head and wiped at a few stray tears as the grotesque images pushed themselves to the front of your mind.</p><p>You were so consumed in your thoughts, you didn’t hear Ezra approach you until you felt his hand on your shoulder, and you flinched, knocking your glass over and watching the liquid drain out as you sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to alarm you, little bird.” he settled himself behind you, wrapping his one arm around your torso and resting his chin on your shoulder as he spoke.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s my fault, I was too deep in my own mind.”</p><p>“I know...” he sighs and presses a soft kiss to the skin behind your ear.</p><p>His hand finds it’s way under your shirt and his fingers trace small patterns across the skin of your stomach, and you melt into his touch as you fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. From his spot resting on your shoulder, he observes the micro-expressions that cross your features, frowning when he finds a distant look on your face, and he knows you’re still thinking about whatever it was that pulled you from your slumber this time.</p><p>“It serves no purpose to ruminate over what happened, my love. And when your mind inevitably besieges itself with these thoughts, it especially serves no purpose to keep them to yourself. I’m right here, and I always will be. Ready with an open arm to hear what troubles you. It was a bad time for the both of us, I admit, my hummingbird, but we have one another now. That is the most important thing.” he continues to press kisses across the expanse of your neck and shoulder.</p><p>“That’s the thing, though, Ezra. It was a bad time for us both, but you don’t ever seem to let it get you down.” you shuffle until you’re facing him and he smiles sadly at you, pulling you closer into his arm, and he rests his forehead against yours.</p><p>“I am not immune to the plaguing thoughts of what we did on that moon. They, too, haunt me. But they are ephemeral, my love. They enter the forefront of my brain, and for the briefest moment I don a heavy weight across my shoulders. Then I think of <em>you</em>. And how fortunate I am that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” you feel tears brimming at the gentle tone with which he speaks.</p><p>“Ezra, I-”</p><p>“Sometimes I think I am not worthy of love from a beautiful creature such as yourself. I think of all the things I have done, and wonder how I could ever be deserving of you. But then I realise that I must simply be grateful that I <em>do</em> have you, and make the most of the blessing I have been given. I may only have one arm, but I will hold you tightly all the same, because I don’t know what I’d do without you. Now... I don’t claim to understand what is happening in that beautiful mind of yours, and I don’t mean to belittle your feelings either. But <em>please</em>, my love, let me in. Let me share your troubles.”</p><p>At that, you break down and drop your head to his shoulder, tears soaking into his shirt as he rubs your back gently, kissing your temple. You wrap your arms around him and pull yourself even closer to him, and the proximity calms you until your breathing evens out and you stop crying, pulling yourself away to look at Ezra.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers as he leans forward and catches your lips in a soft, chaste kiss, “and I will always be here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Agent Whiskey - Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whiskey has feelings for the reader, but she thinks he's just a player, and refuses his advances. She gets badly hurt on a mission, and he hosts her in his ranch while she recovers, and feelings are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you looked up from your computer and watched Whiskey approach your office, bracing yourself for the inevitable flurry of compliments and flirty comments that were about to be thrown your way. He was charming, you’d give him that. But you’d heard the rumours about Whiskey, and didn’t want your name involved with any of them.</p><p>He knocked on your open door and smiled when you gestured for him to come in, “Hey, sugar.” he drawled and you had to refrain from rolling your eyes.</p><p>“What can I help you with, Jack?” you roll your chair back slightly as he rounds your desk and perches on the corner of it.</p><p>“How’s about we go for a drink tonight? Just you and me?” he winks and you sigh.</p><p>“Jack. You already know my answer.”</p><p>“You <em>might</em> wanna reconsider.” he smirks as he holds a file out to you.</p><p>You take it from him, and you see that you and Whiskey have been assigned to a recon mission tonight, in a bar. You inwardly cringe, knowing Jack will almost certainly play up the flirty behaviour while in the bar.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you tonight then, Jack.”</p><p>“I’ll pick you up at 8, doll.” he winks at you once more and walks out of your office.</p><p>You groan and rub your eyes as you pore over the file in front of you, preparing for tonight.</p><p>It was <em>supposed</em> to be a simple mission. You were to go to the bar, which was a front for mob activity, and Whiskey was supposed to pick a fight with someone, to give you a small window of time to break into the back office and steal the data you needed from their system. It sounded easy enough on paper, but the whole mission was compromised within an hour of being in the bar. You were supposed to spend at least a good hour or two surveying the bar, working out your strategy before you initiated anything. You and Jack were sat in a booth, his arm wrapped around your shoulders, and he’d press his lips to your temple every so often as you chatted, so if anyone was watching, you just seemed like a regular couple out for a few drinks.</p><p>It all went downhill, however, when Jack went up to the bar to get another round, and a man came and sat himself down in Jack’s spot, “Why don’t you let me take you home and show you a real good time, instead of that hillbilly you came here with?” you laughed at him calling Jack a hillbilly, since this guy had a much stronger southern accent than Jack.</p><p>“No thank you.” you threw a smile at him and tried to shuffle away from him, but he grabbed your arm and tried to pull you towards him again.</p><p>“Get off of me, asshole!” you hissed and before you knew it, you’d slapped him across the face. He flinched back, shocked at your action, and you notice lots of people have turned to look at you. <em>Shit.</em> This could’ve blown the whole mission.</p><p>“You heard the lady. How’s about you fuck off and be on your way?” You were relieved to see Jack hovering by your table, drinks in hand, as he stared down the guy sat next to you, who’s face was growing redder by the second.</p><p>“And what are you gonna do about it?” the guy slurs as he stands up and plants himself in front of Jack, trying to act tough.</p><p>Jack takes a sip of his drink before putting the glasses down on the table and he turns to you briefly and winks, “Go out to the truck, baby. I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>You grab your bag and walk away as you hear the commotion behind you, and you give a quick glance around before slipping down the hallway to the office that you’d noticed when you went to the bathroom earlier. You opened the door and saw a man sat at the desk in the middle of the room, he glared at you and you squeaked out a slurred “I’m s-so sorry sir! I thought this was the ladies room!” before giggling and covering your mouth with your hands, subtly shifting your watch to face him.</p><p>He visibly relaxes and smiles, “That’s okay, darlin’. Head back a few doors and you’ll find what you’re looking for. Just close this door on your way out.”</p><p>“Of course! And sorry again!” you smile and press the button on your watch that activates it’s flash. You slam the door behind you and rush up to the desk, grabbing the dazed man and putting him in a chokehold as you grabbed a sedative from your bag and injected him with it. He thrashed for a few more seconds before going limp in your arms and falling into a pile on the floor.</p><p>You fished the thumb-drive out of your bag and made quick work of downloading everything from the computer. As you watch the files being downloaded, you look over at a screen that shows the CCTV from the bar, and you can see that the fight is still raging, and you can’t help but notice how attractive Jack looks using his lasso. While you have a spare minute, you go to the trouble of turning the recording off and deleting the footage that had already been recorded over the last few hours. You can still see what’s going on around the bar, but it’s no longer recording anything, so now they can’t watch this back and see you and Jack slip out.</p><p>You watch the thumb-drive percentage climb until it reaches 100% and you put it safely into your bag. On the CCTV screen, you notice a man approaching the hallway and coming towards you. You mess up your hair a little bit and smudge your lipstick before opening the door and closing it behind you, acting shocked when you bumped into the man in the corridor.</p><p>“Oh! You uh- you might wanna give him a minute, he’s uhh... he’s cleaning himself up.” you give him a suggestive look and realisation dawns on his face once he takes in your disheveled appearance. You slip past him, making your way back to the bar where the brawl had since calmed down, noticing Jack and the man had been thrown outside to deal with their problems, along with a few other men who’d joined in the fight. You walked out of the bar to go flag Jack down, but as you approached the crowd of men, you were shoved to the ground from behind. You quickly made to stand again when the man behind you pulled out a gun and shot you in the knee.</p><p>You went down immediately and the noise drew the attention of Jack and the other men. While the men were all fighting one another moments ago, there was an unspoken agreement to chase after this guy and teach him a lesson. Jack rushed over to you and picked you up, carrying you to his truck. He laid you in the back and quickly jumped in front and high-tailed it back to headquarters, calling to get a medical team ready for your arrival.</p><p>He paced the hallways of the medical wing the entire time your knee was being operated on. He couldn’t get the image of you in the backseat of his truck, bleeding profusely, out of his mind. Champ had come down to check on you, and he attempted to calm Jack’s nerves, but he couldn’t stop worrying.</p><p>Champ eventually got Jack to stop pacing for a few minutes, and gestured for him to sit down next to him in the chairs of the waiting room, “She’s gonna be signed off of field work for the meantime, until her knee is fully healed. She’ll be on bed-rest for at least the next two weeks.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Usually that’d mean you’d step up and assume some of her responsibilities. However, seeing the state this has put you in, I’m gonna be very generous and sign you off for this week too. You’re only gonna get yourself into shit out in the field if you’re too busy thinking about her.” he gave Jack a knowing look, and Jack sighed, letting Champ continue.</p><p>“So once she’s out of surgery and cleared to go home, you’re gonna go with her and keep her company.” Jack’s raised his eyebrows in shock, and he felt a little more relaxed than a few minutes prior. “By next week, we’ll see how things are looking here, and that’ll determine whether we need you back straight away or not.” Champ stands up and holds his hand out.</p><p>“Thank you, Champ.” Jack shakes Champ’s hand before standing up and pulling the older man into an embrace.</p><p>“Take good care of her.”</p><p>“I will, sir.” Jack gives a curt nod as Champ leaves.</p><p>The prospect of spending the week keeping you company had reduced his stress a little, and he stayed in the waiting room instead of pacing the hallways. His knee bounced as he waited, and he sprung up from his seat when a doctor poked her head into the room and told him you were out of surgery.</p><p>He spent the evening sat in the chair next to your bed, and you were initially hesitant about him staying with you for the week, but you soon came round to the idea when you saw how worried he was about you. He eventually went home that night to get ready for the week ahead, and came back to see you the next morning.</p><p>You figured he’d come round to your apartment each morning and keep you company throughout the day, but when you were discharged and he walked you to his truck, you were confused when he drove in the opposite direction of your apartment.</p><p>“Where are we going, Jack?” you piped up from the back seat where you had your leg propped up on the seats.</p><p>“My ranch. I can take better care of you there, compared to your apartment.” he smiled warmly at you in the rear-view mirror and you felt your heart flutter in your chest.</p><p>The first few days were a little weird but you slowly got used to the routine of Jack taking care of you. He cooked for you, and pretty much never left your side, constantly checking on you. He slept on the sofa, even though you insisted he should be sleeping in his own bed, but he claimed he was a restless sleeper and might accidentally jostle your knee in his sleep.</p><p>Showers were a tad awkward though. You couldn’t get the cast around your knee wet, so he had to help cover it before you could get into the shower. You also couldn’t support yourself without crutches, so he brought one of his patio chairs into the shower so you could sit while you were in there. Once you were done and called for him, he’d bring you a towel and help you out of the chair and into his bedroom. He was a complete gentleman about all of it, which took you a little by surprise. You figured he’d make suggestive comments, but he tried to give you as much privacy as possible, and when he helped you get dressed, he averted his eyes where possible. You couldn’t help but notice the way his cheeks would flush when he was in such close proximity sometimes.</p><p>During your time with Jack, you began to realise he wasn’t the man you made him out to be, and you were glad he was the one looking after you. Your feelings for him bloomed as time went on.</p><p>He went out for groceries one morning, and in his absence, you hobbled your way to use the bathroom, but one of your crutches slipped once it hit the tile, and you toppled over. You managed not to hit your bad knee on the ground, but pain shot up your leg at the sudden pressure you put on it trying to stay stood up. You cried out in pain and tried to sit up, hissing at the ache that had settled through your body from the fall. There was no way you were going to be able to get up from your spot on the floor without help. <em>Shit.</em> You were just gonna have to wait for Jack to get back.</p><p>Thankfully, he returned after only about 20 minutes of you being sat on the floor, and you sighed in relief when you heard the familiar rumble of his truck as he parked outside.</p><p>“I’m back!” he called and you heard him shuffling about in the kitchen before you heard the steady thump of his boots as he came into his bedroom.</p><p>“I’m in here, Jack.” he heard your dejected voice, and he went into panic mode when he caught sight of your legs sticking out from the bathroom doorway.</p><p>“What happened, doll?” his voice was laced with concern, but he had an angry look on his face as he helped pull you to stand, supporting the weight of your leg as he walked you over to the bed.</p><p>“I needed the bathroom, and one of my crutches gave out from under me.”</p><p>He sighed, “What have I told you?”</p><p>“Well I’m <em>sorry</em> I needed to pee, Jack.” you spoke sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“You can’t be doing stuff like that, doll. There’s a reason you’re staying here with me. I’m here to help you.” his tone was serious as he glared at you.</p><p>“I’m a grown woman, I can go the bathroom by myself.” you countered.</p><p>“I know, but in this state, you can’t. It’s too much stress on your knee.” his voice raised just slightly.</p><p>“Why do you care so much? Give it another week and I’ll be back in my apartment and you’ll be free from all my shit again.”</p><p>“Because I <em>love</em> you! And it kills me to see you in pain like this!” he didn’t even register what he’d let slip until he saw your shocked expression.</p><p>“... you...you love me?”</p><p>He just nods solemnly and looks at his feet, wishing the ground underneath him would open up and swallow him.</p><p>“Jack, look at me.”</p><p>He winces as he looks up at you, and his heart falters at the soft smile on your face, “I love you too, Jack.”</p><p>The dumbfounded look on his face pulls a giggle from your throat, and he drops to his knees in front of you, wincing slightly from the impact but shuffling closer to you all the same, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” you whisper as you reach for his face and pull him towards you, smiling as he presses his lips to yours. He pulls away, speechless.</p><p>“I guess getting shot in the knee worked out pretty well for me.” you snicker at the scowl that overtakes his features, pulling him to you to kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mando - It's Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din has a moment of reflection after the events of of Chapter 8.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din sat in the cold hull of the Crest, watching as your chest rose and fell delicately in your unconscious state. Your soft features warping as you furrowed your eyebrows in your sleep, and the only sounds Din let himself hear were the small breaths that escaped your nose, tuning out the rest of the noises the Crest made. His thoughts turned to the taxing day they had finally escaped from.</p><p>Greef and Cara practically had to drag you out of that cantina when Din had been injured. It broke his heart to see you so distressed as they led you away. He’d accepted his fate, but it was even worse to think that the last image of you seared into his brain was of you with tears running down your face. If the cantina had been safer and no danger would have come to you, he would’ve wanted to die with you there, so at least you could’ve been the very last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him.</p><p>As IG-11 helped him down the tunnel and the bacta solution slowly started to help clear his mind a little, his heart started pounding in his chest, and it drove him to walk faster. <em>To find you again.</em> And he told himself that he had to get through all this. Had to finish this fight so he could go back to the Crest with you and the Child, and finally tell you he loved you. </p><p>That’s where he was now. Back on the Crest with you and the Child. But you had been out for hours now. One of the shots from Gideon’s tie-fighter grazed your side as you all desperately shot at it, and you went down immediately. The Child tried his best to heal you, but he was exhausted from the showdown with the flame-wielding trooper from earlier. Now you were both unconscious while the rest of the group fought.</p><p>Once it was all over and he reached the Crest, he laid you down on your cot and placed the Child in his crib. He used the last of the bacta spray you had on the ship, and made quick work of cleaning the wound and applying it, hoping it would be enough because he didn’t want to mar your skin with the scar the cauteriser would leave. He left you there while he buried Kuiil, the tears clouding his vision inside the helmet as he worked. Once he’d gotten the ship in the air and into hyperspace, he finally allowed himself a minute in the refresher to examine his own injuries. </p><p>His face was littered with cuts and bruises, and the right side of his head was caked with blood. But as he stared at his own reflection, he realised he couldn’t care less. You were recovering in your cot, and that’s all that mattered to him. He didn’t even bother cleaning his face, just trudged back to your cot and all but collapsed onto the floor in front of it, leaning back against the wall and just staring at your face.</p><p>The weight of the day finally hit him as he sat there alone with his thoughts. He’d managed to keep a semi-brave front on for most of the day, knowing you all needed someone to look to. But he’d been rattled from the moment Moff Gideon uttered his name. He felt like a child again. He felt helpless. He felt <em>hopeless.</em></p><p>He allowed himself a moment to break down. Finally letting the tears escape and run down his cheek, stinging when they touched the cuts. But he just kept looking at you and praying he’d at least see you wake up before he passed out from exhaustion. He <em>had</em> to see you wake up. He may be beaten and bloody, but he was finally going to show you his face and tell you he loves you.</p><p>Bounty hunting is a complicated profession and intimate connections will only make it all the more complicated, but he knows you’re worth the risk. It’s taken him a long time to come to senses with his feelings for you, but as he sits here now, he knows. <em>And he can’t wait to tell you.</em></p><p>But for now, sleep consumes him, and he dreams of a life with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Catfish - Grounding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some soft angst for Frankie with the prompt "Touch me. I don’t care how. I just need to feel something right now…"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slammed the door of his truck shut, staring at the faint reflection in the window. He despised what he saw now. After everything that had happened, how was he supposed to look you in the eyes and pretend everything was okay. He couldn’t even face his own reflection, how was he supposed to face you. Every step he took that led him to the front door of your house felt weighted. Felt like he was being pulled to the ground. Felt heavy. Heavy with guilt. Heavy with grief. Heavy with <em>disappointment.</em></p><p><em>That</em> was what he feared most. Coming home to the life you’d built together in this house. He felt like the moment he stepped through the door, it would all come crashing down. You would ask about what happened, and he wouldn’t be able to lie. And then you’d be horrified by what he did and bitterly disappointed in him. Then you’d pack up your things and leave, and he’d be alone once more. Maybe forever this time. </p><p>His hand trembled as he raised his keys to the door, cursing as he dropped them twice before he actually got the key into the lock. He took one last deep breath before pushing the door in. He was met with the sound of running water from upstairs, and he dropped his bag to the floor, kicking his boots off and making his way over to the kitchen table, sinking into one of the chairs. He took his cap off and placed it on the table in front of him, staring at it as he ran his hands through his hair, not even reacting when he pushed through a particularly nasty tangle.</p><p>He planted his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands, desperately trying not to break down. It was growing increasingly more difficult now he was home. That familiar homely scent filled his nostrils as soon as he opened the front door, and as the minutes ticked by, <em>you</em> flooded his senses. He could smell the candles you’d sometimes light in the evening and he could smell your shower gel wafting from the bathroom upstairs. But then he could smell the dirt that lingered on his clothes. The blood that stained his hands. The <em>shame</em> that seemed to overpower everything else. </p><p>You were humming as you came down the stairs, but you stopped once you took in the sight of the bag and boots by the front door. After the initial shock, you sped up, feet carrying you around to find him.</p><p>“Frankie?” you gasped as you rounded the corner into your kitchen and saw him there at the table. Your heart shattered when he looked up at you, tears brimming in his own eyes as he looked brokenly at you. You rushed over and held his face in your hands, looking him in his eyes and smiling before giving him a once-over, noting how awful he looked.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re home, Frankie. Are you okay?”</p><p>The combination of your hands on his cheeks and your soft voice is all it took to push him over the edge. He chokes out a sob and shakes his head, and you pull his head to your chest, running your fingers through his hair, untangling it softly wherever you can, all the while whispering how much you love him. After a few minutes, you feel his breathing even out a little, and he pulls back slightly, looking up at you, and you can still see the complete sorrow that sits behind them.</p><p>“What do you need me to do Frankie?” <em>Need.</em> She knew he <em>needed</em> something, not just wanted it, and it made him love her even more.</p><p><strong>“Touch me. I don’t care how. I just need to feel something right now…”</strong> he wraps his arms around you and buries his face in your chest again. You hold him there again, running your hands down his spine in an attempt to calm him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you in the shower.” you tap his arm twice and he loosens his grip around you as you step back, holding out a hand for him to take.</p><p>“But you only just got out?” he furrows his eyebrows but takes your hand anyway.</p><p>“I don’t mind getting all wrinkly in the shower if it’s for you. Come on.” You smile and pull him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.</p><p>The bathroom retains the heat from your own shower mere minutes ago, and it relaxes Frankie a little bit. Your touch is soft as you lift his t-shirt over his head and throw it on the ground, bringing your hands to his chest and running your fingers over his skin as you lean up and steal a kiss.</p><p>You unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants and shimmy them down before letting them drop, then you wrap your hands around his hips and pull him flush with you and kiss him as you pull his boxers down. He steps out of it all and just stands there as you walk over to the shower and turn it on. You remove your own clothes <em>(the t-shirt actually being Frankie’s, which he only notices now that you lift it off)</em> and step under the stream of water, reaching your arms out for him. He pads over quietly, sighing when you flip the two of you around so he’s underneath the shower head. </p><p>You start to clean his body, making sure no spot goes unmissed. You know he’s undoubtedly thinking about how dirty he feels after whatever he was doing down in South America. Both literally <em>and</em> metaphorically. You know it’ll take him some time to open up, but right now you work tenderly at his skin until he feels clean.</p><p>The look on his face would be unreadable to most, but behind the sadness you can see the love in his eyes as he watches you clean his chest, leaning in to kiss at the newly washed skin. You capture his lips before turning him round and working on his back. He’s tense under your touch but you feel his muscles melt and relax as you rub them and you smile, knowing this is all working to ease him a little.</p><p>You press your chest to his back and wrap your arms around him, pressing kisses to his shoulders, content to just stand here and shower him with affection while the water beats down on the pair of you.</p><p>“Thank you…” you hear him mumble in the noise of the shower.</p><p>“Don’t thank me too soon, we haven’t gotten to the mess on your head yet.” you chuckle against his back and you feel the rumble within his chest as he laughs back at you.</p><p>He turns in your grip and pulls you into his chest, kissing the top of your head, and you suspect that some of the drops of water hitting you aren’t from the shower. You let him hold you tightly for as long as he needs, only pulling away to wash his hair once he loosens his grip on you. He hums as you run your hands through his unruly curls, washing out the shampoo. Once you’re done, he slowly lowers himself to the floor of the shower, sitting down cross-legged and leaning his head against the wall and letting the water fall against his face, mixing with the tears that were flowing freely now.</p><p>You immediately follow, but place yourself in his lap, reaching for his face, “I know you won’t want to talk about what happened just yet, but I’m here when you are. And I won’t judge you for a second. I hope you know that, Frankie. No matter what you did out there, I’m here for you, and I will help you through it. You just have to let me in.”</p><p>“I love you.” he murmurs as he presses his lips to yours, eyes screwing up tightly.</p><p>“I love you too. <em>Always</em>.” you settle in his lap, resting your head on his shoulder and rubbing soft circles into the skin of his arms. He wonders how he got so lucky. He’s not a good man, and despite everything that happened, you were still here next to him, willing to overlook all the awful things he did. He held you tighter, silently thanking whoever was listening for giving him you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Maxwell Lord - Exquisite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluffy Maxwell vaguely based on 'Just The Way Your Are' by Bruno Mars. Requested on my tumblr @buckyodinson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came as a shock to most people when you and Maxwell Lord went public. He was a very notorious businessman, famous for his cutthroat management style but also his proclivity for <em>salacious</em> encounters, often with very attractive models or actresses. But as soon as you were hired as his assistant, he ended his one night stands and began to pursue you. You were quite shy around him to begin with and he was already pretty attracted to you, and his affection only grew once you got a little more confident in your job and you weren’t afraid to speak up at meetings or conferences.</p><p>He was a complete gentleman with you, making sweet comments as he passed your desk to get to his office. He’d often come back from lunch breaks with a little something for you. This started as little pastries or a hot drink, but once you started reciprocating the little flirts here and there it escalated to expensive makeup or jewelry. You soon began dating, and you were both so happy. You had somehow managed to keep the relationship under wraps for a year when Maxwell proposed to you.</p><p>It was an intimate dinner at home where he’d hired a chef to cook for the pair of you to celebrate your anniversary and you both got dressed up for the dinner, pretending you were out in a restaurant somewhere. Once you’d finished eating and Maxwell sent the chef home (paying him generously), the two of you continued your conversation over drinks when he slowly shuffled his chair back and walked around to your side of the table, dropping to one knee once he was in front of you. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black, velvet box, opening it to reveal a stunning diamond ring, and you gasped.</p><p>“I knew from the second you walked into my office that first day that I had to be with you. And I still can’t quite believe I’ve been so lucky to call you my own for this past year. And now that I have you, I can’t see myself ever being sane without you. Y/N, will you do me the greatest honour in being my wife?” his voice was so gentle as he spoke, and it brought you to tears.</p><p>“Of course, Maxwell.” you choked out, practically throwing yourself onto the ground to throw your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. He returned the kiss in earnest, only pulling back to take the ring out of the box and slip it onto your finger. When you looked back up at him, he was beaming, and you couldn’t help but lean in again, this kiss much softer than the one just exchanged, and you melted against him.</p><p>You parted, both breathless, and Maxwell pulled himself to his feet, before helping you up and kissing the tip of your nose before walking away from you, slipping a record onto your vinyl player before slinking back over to you and pulling you to him. You swayed gently to the music floating through his penthouse for what felt like hours. You felt like you were on a cloud, and you were almost certain you were dreaming at one point.</p><p>The next day was when you went public. You both went to work, and stepped out of the car hand in hand once outside the building, letting the paparazzi snap their photos of you. By the afternoon, they were already plastered over news websites with close-up shots of the ring on your finger. At first, you were excited it was all out in the open. Now you could show your affection for Maxwell in public, and you didn’t have to watch as women threw themselves at him and he politely turned them down.</p><p>You <em>hadn’t</em> considered the tabloids. In fairness, you probably should have predicted they’d turn on you soon enough, but it still took you by surprise.</p><p>One afternoon, about a week after the news broke, you were sat at your desk mindlessly scrolling through the news articles <em>(at least what passes for news nowadays, that is)<em> written about you, and you couldn’t help but feel like shit as you read through them.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <em>‘Famed business tycoon Maxwell Lord now engaged to his secret assistant lover - is she using him for his money?’</em>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <em>‘Who is the woman who stole Maxwell Lord’s heart? What does Mr Lord see in her? Full exposé here’</em>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <em>‘Downgrade for Mr. Lord? See all his past flames as the news has broken of his engagement to his assistant Y/N L/N’</em>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That last one hurt the most. The article contained a plethora of photos of stunning models and actresses who had been previously linked with Maxwell <em>(rumoured or otherwise)</em>, and then several photos of you at the bottom. Some were of you at business events, pictured with Maxwell and his colleagues. Others were old photos the press must have dug up from old social media accounts, and some that paparazzi have taken in the last week or so. All containing spiteful captions like <em>‘Y/N looks worse for wear as she grabs a coffee without fiancé Maxwell Lord’,</em> or <em>‘Y/N looks out of shape on morning run while Maxwell’s ex-flame looks toned and tanned in beach snap’.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You sighed as you scrolled through the endless bashing. You knew you should just close the window and forget about it, but the comments ate away at you, and you couldn’t stop reading them.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ignore them, my love.” you heard Maxwell’s soothing voice from behind you and you quickly exited the tabs and swiveled your chair to face him, plastering a smile on your face. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for you to follow him into his office. Once you were inside, he closed the door behind you and walked you backwards until you were leaning against his desk.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why do you read those pathetic excuses for journalism, sweetheart?” he brings his hands to your face and lifts your gaze to his own face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know it’s trivial, Maxwell, but I can’t help but feel like they’re true.” you turn your gaze to the floor and he pulls your face to his, kissing you softly before pulling away to an arm’s length to look you over.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re the most <em>exquisite</em> woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, my love.” his eyes shine with adoration as he drinks you in, like it’s the first time he’s ever seeing you. You feel your cheeks heat up in response to his words.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He rubs his thumbs across your cheeks, “Your eyes… <em>my God</em>, your eyes. It’s like looking into my own perfect little galaxy. They put the night sky to shame.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your lips curl into the semblance of a smile and he beams, “<em>There’s</em> that beautiful smile. I could look at it for hours, sweetheart. It practically stops my heart for a few seconds whenever you smile.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My love. Every single inch of you is flawless. Your face was sculpted by Aphrodite herself, I’m sure. And your body… well you <em>definitely</em> know by now how I feel about your body.” He raises a suggestive eyebrow and you stifle a giggle as he runs his hands down your sides, squeezing lightly on your hips before pulling you flush against him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And that laugh. My love, it’s like music to my ears. I know you hate it, but I think it’s so attractive.” He kisses the tip of your nose, looking deep into your eyes, his serious gaze practically burrowing into your soul, and you can’t help but smile up at him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And I know you don’t believe me when I say all of this. But I’m telling you now, I’ll never stop. I’ll tell you everyday how beautiful you are. There’s nothing I’d change about you. Well there is <em>one</em> thing, actually,” your smile falters and he pulls you tighter, a smile creeping onto his face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Your name.</em>” he all but whispers against your lips, “I plan on making you Mrs. Lord <em>very</em> soon. But apart from that, there’s not a single thing I’d change. You’re perfect as you are. And if some cowards sat behind their screens typing that shit about you can’t see how perfect you are… fuck them. They don’t get to see you swaying to old records in the kitchen in nothing but my dress shirts, <em>or writhing underneath me</em>. They don’t get to see how truly beautiful you are. All the more beauty for me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you, Maxwell.” you lean up and press your lips to his, and you practically feel his adoration pour into the kiss.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mando - Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some soft Din with the prompt "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep leaning on you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d just finished cleaning your wounds and had briefly dropped back next to you on the floor as he sorted through the medpac before stowing it away again when he felt your cheek hit his pauldron. He froze and he tilted the helmet to see you had fallen asleep and in the process, had leaned on him. He couldn’t blame you. You’d been hunting this particular bounty for 3 days with no sleep. He’s used to the sleepless routine, had been for years now, but you hadn’t adjusted to it so well, so it shouldn’t have surprised him that as soon as you were sat down in the Crest, sleep would consume you.</p><p>He kept fiddling with the bacta patches in his hands, not knowing how to proceed with the situation. He knew you needed the sleep, and he’d feel awful if he moved and woke you up. In fairness, you were probably so exhausted that you’d fall back asleep immediately anyway, but he still felt uneasy about it. He looked around the ship to see if there was anything within reach that could help him, but he came up empty-handed. He figured he’d just have to sit here and wait either until you woke up of your own accord or maybe, if he was lucky, he felt you fall into a deep sleep and he could risk moving you to your cot without waking you.</p><p>After thinking for some time, he came to enjoy the weight of your head resting on his shoulder and the warmth radiating from your body as it was practically pressed against his side. He only wished he wasn’t wearing the pauldron, so your face would be pressed against the fabric of his shirt, and he could feel even more of your warmth. He settled back against the wall, moving as minimally as possible so he didn’t jostle you. Once he was leaned against the wall and you hadn’t stirred from the slight movement, he allowed himself to relax and he let out a little sigh that caught softly in the modulator of the helmet as he set the medpac aside and placed his hands back in his lap.</p><p>There was something calming about this whole situation, and as he listened to your soft breathing Din felt his own eyelids betraying him after a little while, and he figured that since he was such a light sleeper anyway, he could take a quick nap here in the meantime, maybe for ten or so minutes just to gain back a little energy.</p><p>It was a little longer than a quick nap. Once he’d succumbed to the nap, the exhaustion came fully into play and the pair of you stayed there for a good two hours, only waking up when he heard some clanging coming from somewhere in the Crest. The Child had most likely woken up from his own nap and was messing around with something. Din shifted slightly, and noticed that you’d managed to shuffle even closer to him in your own sleep, pressed completely against his side now. The movement made you stir and it took you a good few moments to clock that your head was on his shoulder, and when you did you whipped your head up, running a hand over your face, "<strong>Oh, sorry… I didn’t mean to fall asleep leaning on you.</strong> I must’ve been so tired I just passed out… <em>Stars</em>, sorry Din, I hope I didn’t keep you pinned here for very long!”</p><p>You looked at Din with a sheepish smile, trying to make light of the weird situation but received nothing in response, and you internally cursed, wondering how long you’d been sat like that, and how awkward he must be feeling now too.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna go lie down.” you made to stand up and get away from the tension in the air, but he reached for your wrist.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologise, <em>cyare</em>… I-I didn’t mind it?” he was quiet and sounded unsure of himself, and it only made you more intrigued by his words, too stunned to say anything in response.</p><p>You felt the stare from his visor and you lowered your gaze, hearing him draw in a deep breath before continuing, “That was probably the most sleep I’ve had in one sitting in months.”</p><p>“Really?” you looked back up at him, concern etching your features.</p><p>“Really, <em>cyare</em>. I wouldn’t be opposed if it happened again..” he sounded hopeful and your heart swelled in your chest.</p><p>“Maybe not on the floor next time though. It’s <em>really</em> done a number on my back.” you giggle and you hear the smallest of chuckles through the modulator.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” he stands up and holds a hand out for you to take, and he grimaces behind the helmet when you twist your torso and he hears your back make an array of cracks.</p><p>While nothing had been explicitly spoken that hinted at any kind of deeper connection between the two of you, from then on you’d often find that when in your cot at night, Din would join you at least for an hour or two, and he’d always be just that bit closer to you when you were out and about, holding your hand just that bit tighter as you ran through the streets. You never saw the blush that painted his cheeks underneath the helmet, but it was almost permanently there when he was close to you, and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. <em>Maybe this was what it was like to be in love?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mando - Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some soft angsty Mando with the prompts “Be gentle with with me." and “Touch me. I don’t care how. I just need to feel something right now…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din was still getting used to touching you and <em>being</em> touched by you. He loves the little acts of affection, but is still getting his head around them. Often, he’ll still flinch if he doesn’t see or hear you approach, but suddenly feels a hand placed on his shoulder or back, and his hand instinctively starts to reach for his blaster before he realises it’s just you, and he will relax.</p><p>Your touch is grounding for him. It doesn’t even have to be when you’re pressed against one another in your cot at night, it can just be your hand on his shoulder, or even your knee touching his under a cantina table. Even a touch as small as that is enough to flood his body with relief. He can’t quite explain it, but he feels his entire body relax at your touch.</p><p>He’s not as good at reciprocating physical contact, but you remind him constantly that it’s fine. He’s spent so much of his life sheltered from the world and the touch of another. Sometimes he’s a bit heavy-handed at first and might apply too much pressure to a hand on your thigh, or he might squeeze you too tight in an embrace (you’re never that bothered, if you’re being honest, it feels nice), and he’s profusely apologetic every time. You always reassure him that it’s completely natural, it’s something he’s still learning, and that you don’t mind at all. That you’re happy to be the one he learns with.</p><p>He’s getting better though. And he’s being more open and honest about when he needs to feel your touch. In the early stages of your relationship, he was rusty, and it took some coaxing to get him to admit what he wanted, through fear of embarrassment or rejection or a million other worries that flooded his brain. But recently, he’s been bolder. He’ll come and sit next to you, so his leg is touching yours. Or he’ll gently pick up your hand and link your fingers with his own gloved ones, or simply place your hand on his thigh. But even more recently, he’s started using words more to express how he feels.</p><p>This was one of those occasions.</p><p>It had been a long day for Din. The bounty had proved incredibly difficult, and in the fight to finally cuff them, they’d caused carnage in the little town the bounty had been hiding in. He felt extremely guilty for the damage they’d caused, but the bounty was still proving difficult so he had to bring him back to the Crest and shove him in the carbonate freezer as quickly as he could. He could feel every set of judging eyes that watched his figure retreat from the town. And every pair of eyes weighed him down.</p><p>He trudged up the ramp, shoving the Devaronian into the freezer before slinking up the ladder to the cockpit. He took off and set the coordinates for Nevarro and switched to autopilot before retreating back to his quarters, where he found you laying, reading something on your holopad. You would always hear him come back from a bounty, but you would wait for him to come to you. After an incident when a bounty made a lewd comment about you and Din almost snapped the guy’s neck from the force of the punch that landed on the guy’s cheek, you both decided that was best.</p><p>You put your holopad down and smiled up at Din, but your face fell when you gave him a once-over. To anybody else, there was nothing visibly wrong with the Mandalorian, but you knew the deeper meaning behind every movement he made, and he honestly didn’t know how you always knew what he was feeling. But he was <em>so glad</em> for it. It made it so much easier for him when he didn’t have the strength to admit what was wrong.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Din?” Your eyebrows knitted together when you took note of his dropped shoulders and the slight twitch of his fingers at his sides. You sat up and patted the cot next to you, making room for him, smiling softly at the visor of his helmet. He didn’t know how, but you always managed to look directly in his eyes, and it took his breath away every time.</p><p>He dropped beside you, pressing his knee against yours, and you could practically feel the tension start to melt from his body before he spoke, almost in a whisper, <strong>“Touch me. I don’t care how. I just need to feel something right now…”</strong></p><p>Your heart broke at the weak tone of his voice and you shuffled and hopped off the cot so you were stood in between his legs. You reached your hands to the sides of his helmet, dropping your forehead to rest against the cool Beskar, and you heard a deep sigh from within the helmet at your action. You dropped your hands to his shoulders, where you worked at removing the pauldrons. Once they were off, you returned your hands to his shoulders, rubbing them over the material of his shirt lovingly, smiling as you felt him relax under your touch.</p><p>You made quick work of removing the rest of his armour, save for the helmet. As every piece was removed, you would run your hands over what had been covered before moving onto the next piece. Once it was all gone, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him tightly into your chest, only pulling back when he made a small noise of protest.</p><p>“<strong>Be gentle with me…</strong> he really did a number on me.” there was a slight lilt to his voice, despite the vocoder, and you recognised it as a little chuckle.</p><p>“Always, Din.” you pressed a kiss to the top of his helmet before stepping back.</p><p>You helped him remove his gloves and shirt, before moving to his boots and pants. You told him to lie down while you stripped down to your underwear, then you reached for that familiar strip of fabric that sat beside the bed. You handed him the material and sat down on the cot, back turned to him. He placed the material over your eyes, tying it securely at the back of your head, and after a beat you heard the familiar hiss of his helmet as he removed it and reached around you to place it on the ground.</p><p>You felt him shift a little, then you sunk into the cot and reached out for him. Instantly, he shuffled to tuck himself into your side, and once his whole body was pressed against yours, you felt all the troubles of the day disappear. He sighed as he traced his fingers across the skin of your stomach and one of your hands found it’s way into his hair, combing through the tangles softly.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>cyare</em>.” he whispered against your neck and the tickle of his stubble pulled a small chuckle from your own lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, Din. I’ll always be here.” he watches you smile and he leans up to press a chaste kiss to your lips.</p><p>“I love you.” he settles back against you and closes his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, <em>riduur</em>.” you lean to press a kiss against his forehead, and within a few minutes, you feel him drift to sleep beside you, and you let yourself fall asleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Agent Whiskey - Not Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little drabble about reader singing some karaoke as a form of revenge for Jack teasing her!<br/>(using the song Not Fair by Lily Allen)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you stumbled through the doors of this particular bar, you couldn’t even remember what the Statesmen were celebrating anymore, but you were happy to have a few more drinks with your fellow agents, as well as some of the Kingsman. Jack had been pretty much attached to your hip all night. The only time you’d been apart was when you went to the bathroom - and even then he was set on joining you, but you made him stay at the table with everyone else.</p><p>You loved Jack, you really did. There’s a ring on your finger to prove this. But he could be an <em>insufferable</em> drunk sometimes. On this particular occasion, Jack had been teasing you all evening, lingering touches here, dirty things whispered in your ear there. As Jack has got more and more buzzed as the evening went on, he’d made a few little dirty remarks to you which were loud enough for the boys to hear and they teased you both about it, though it was mostly winks and high fives thrown to Jack, and suggestive eyebrows raised at you. You knew they were only messing around, but you still didn’t appreciate Jack talking about your sex life. At least Harry was there to throw a sympathetic look your way.</p><p>You’d been thinking all night about how you could get him back, not having much luck so far. So when Tequila noticed the little karaoke stage set up in the bar and jumped up to drunkenly sing along to some Johnny Cash, an idea struck you. While Tequila sang up on the little stage, Jack pulled you to the dance floor and twirled you around, whispering what he wanted to do to you when you left the bar later and letting his hands wander over your body in full view of everyone. You gave him a warning glare as his hand dipped to the hem of your dress, but leaned in to kiss him regardless, smirking into it as you prepared for your own karaoke debut. </p><p>He turned you around and subtly rubbed himself against you as you moved across the floor, and as much as you just wanted to pull him into the closest bathroom and have your way with one another, you needed to make him suffer a little bit first. You twirled yourself round and kissed him again, smirking as he groaned into the kiss.</p><p>Tequila finished his song and there was a smattering of applause from the other agents as he hopped down from the stage and joined Eggsy and Harry back in their booth. Jack chased your lips as you pulled back from him, looking up at the dazed look on his face and grabbing his hat before walking over to the stage. There were some cheers from Eggsy and Tequila as you stepped up onto the stage and selected your song on the screen, placing the hat on your own head. Jack made his way back to the booth with the other boys, grabbing his drink as he made himself comfortable.</p><p>You smirked as you spoke, “I’m dedicating this song to my <em>lovely</em> fiancé, Jack.” You blow a kiss and point at him as he raises his glass to you, and a handful of people turn to look at him.</p><p>The song starts and Jack smiles at the country twang it has to it, smile only widening as you start to sing, not recognising the song you’re singing but the opening verse is sweet enough.</p><p>
  <em>Oh he treats me with respect</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He says he loves me all the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He calls me fifteen times a day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He likes to make sure that I'm fine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know I've never met a man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who's made me feel quite so secure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He's not like all them other boys</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They're all so dumb and immature</em>
</p><p>You have a coy smile as you sing along to the song, swaying your hips softly, and you almost feel bad for Jack because he has the sweetest look on his face, and you know once you get to the chorus of the song, that smile will be gone.</p><p>
  <em>There's just one thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's getting in the way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When we go up to bed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're just no good</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Its such a shame</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I look into your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to get to know you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then you make this noise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And its apparent it's all over</em>
</p><p>Jack’s eyes widen as the lyrics dawn on him, and even from across the room you can see the blush that has painted his cheeks. Eggsy and Tequila are in hysterics at the look on Jack’s face as he sinks further into his seat, and they cheer you on as you carry on singing. Harry is smirking into his glass as he watches Jack get redder by the second.</p><p>You notice people around the bar keep turning to look at Jack, and even a few have picked their phones up to record you, panning between you and Jack repeatedly, and you laugh as you make your way through the rest of the song. Once you finish, there’s a round of applause from people in the bar. You bow and hop off the stage, making your way back to your table, planting yourself in Jack’s lap and grabbing his drink out of his hand. As you sip from his glass, you wink at him and his expression softens ever so slightly.</p><p>Eggsy hold out a fist and you bump it, while Tequila raises a hand for a high five and you comply before shuffling off of Jack’s lap and grabbing his chin to make him face you.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what happens when you tell our friends what happens in our bed, got it?” you smirk at the puppy-dog eyes he’s sporting.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” he replies quietly.</p><p>“<em>Good.</em> I love you.” you press a kiss to the tip of his nose before reaching for his drink and finishing it off.</p><p>"Love you too, doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>